Thicker Than Water
by revmart
Summary: After years of estrangement, Ron Weasley must return to his roots to save the future. AU.


Disclaimer: Jo owns everything

Prologue:

Ron Weasley is homebound.

He's been traveling for more than six hours and now he is back in England. The trip was almost as long as a Muggle plane ride and he was restless.

Ron is currently sitting at the cruise bar, concealing his self from the prying eyes of the crowd through his hooded clothing. He is drinking his glass of whiskey while bouncing his knee.

"Feeling a bit impatient?" asked by a senior man next to him. The man was counting his money to pay for his tab.

"Well, yeah. I just. This bloody ship. I'm feeling a little anxious to be in a confined space underwater," replied Ron as he drink the last of his whiskey and swallowed hard.

"I'm guessing you can't swim?"

"I can swim, it's just different to be submerged deep in the ocean," Ron replied, as he felt his ears turn red from his confession.

"Oh well! At least now I know that the great Ronald Weasley is just human after all. Feared by dark wizards and loved by America for his keeping abilities. After Brankovic's retirement, I was certain that the Fitchburg Finches is finish. But then you came and brought 4 more US Championships."

Ron was taken aback by the man's declaration. He has taken steps to conceal his appearance, he was sure that his facial hair would prevent people from recognizing him easily. Besides it's been four years since the last war, he was certain that the Wizarding World would have forgotten what he looked like. Ron was not oblivious, he was aware that he is quite famous in America but the Quidditch League in the US was never a big hit in Europe. The old man did not seem to notice the discomfort in Ron's face. He hated talking about the past specifically the war and the man was starting to get in Ron's nerves.

"Great but human after all. Just like me, attempting to calm the nerves with alcohol to lessen my fear of drowning," joked by the older man.

"Ha! Yes, you can say that. I'm plenty scared to die in this bloody ship. No matter how exclusive and expensive this thing is," Ron said in attempt to shift the conversation. He can feel his irritation growing at the older man's quips.

After the elder man stood up and paid for his drinks, he looked at Ron and said, "Just so you know, it will be really hard for the public to recognize you. Luckily for me, I'm a Quidditch sports writer so it is easy for me to notice you since I also follow American Quidditch League. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

He tapped Ron's shoulder before leaving and added "Welcome home young man, I'm sure the Minister will be delighted for your return. And maybe this time you can play professionally for our dear England."

Ron nodded and smiled at the old man.

HPHPHP

It was a busy day at the sixth floor of Ministry of Magic. Percy Weasley is now eager to go home to be with his wife Audrey and daughter Molly. As he was about to leave, an interdepartmental memo came in to his office.

_Dear Director P. Weasley,_

_An urgent matter came into our attention. It seems that the name of your brother, Ronald Weasley is listed as passenger in Nautilus. The ship will arrive at London dock at 6 in the evening. I know that the Minister is still finding ways to get in touch to your brother. Maybe this is breakthrough he's been waiting for. _

_Signed,_

_Evan Harris_

_Assistant Director_

_International Underwater Transportation_

_Department of Magical Transportation_

To say Percy was shocked was an understatement, his family resorted to all means necessary to reach out to his youngest brother, but all their efforts were futile. The Weasley's learned first-hand the difficulty of searching for someone who does not want to be found. It is as seems that Ron used all the magic and charms he can think of to ward the family off. All they know right now is that Ron made a career out of Quidditch in the US.

_"Father must know about this" _

Percy called his assistant and instructed him to check if the Minister is still at a meeting. He needs to talk to the Minister, he must know that his youngest son is back.

HPHPHP

Ron can now hear the magical ship emerges from the water as he sighed in relief. The trip might be long but he was convinced that this means of transportation is the most comfortable. He did not feel sick or tired and not a single movement of the ship was felt during the whole trip.

He rubbed his face, got up from the bar and started walking back to his cabin while various thoughts plagued his mind. He knew Floo network would have been much faster and private compared to traveling underwater. By floo, it would have taken him approximately an hour to move from Boston to England. However certain luxury such as time and privacy must be sacrificed to ensure that comfort and safety of the most precious person in his life, his daughter, Rose.


End file.
